


Footsteps in the Dark

by differentsizesofinfinity



Series: Buffy Stories [11]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, creepy maybe, idk - Freeform, kinda dark ish?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 07:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1379284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/differentsizesofinfinity/pseuds/differentsizesofinfinity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy Summers/Spike</p>
            </blockquote>





	Footsteps in the Dark

Prompt: Footsteps in the Dark  
Fandom: Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
Characters: Buffy Summers, Spike  
Pairing: Buffy Summers/Spike  
Summary: Sometimes he comes to her in the night  
Sometimes, though it was happening less and less often now, she was awoken in the night by all too familiar footsteps. Then there was the swish of a duster rounding the corner, and he was standing in her doorway. What followed was always identical. He strips down to his jeans, and crawls into bed next to her. He takes her in his arms, his breath ghosting over her neck, and he's warm. If she concentrates, she can feel the dull thud-thud-thud of his heart against her back.  
"Hello, Pet. Glad to see me again? But then I'm not the first lover you've sent to hell for the sake of the world, am I? And we just keep coming back don't we?" His voice is low and rough, making her shiver.  
Then she looks around and her room is empty. Spike is gone, his clothes are gone, but the air still carries the faint scent of leather and tobacco.


End file.
